dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mobius (Sixth Dimension)
Reality Designation how do we know he is from the prime earth reality? everything they've stated about the anti-monitor in the new 52 points to him being from the earth 3. also, we list his universe in the page's infobox as the antimatter universe, but we don't know if that's true or not as there is no evidence in the comics currently to support that. just because the previous version was from the antimatter universe doesn't mean every version of the monitor is from there. I cite the green lantern animated series version as an example.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 06:45, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :With lack of anything else, it's best to default them to the main universe. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 06:51, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Divergence seems to imply that this Mobius is in essence the same being as the pre-''Crisis'' Anti-Monitor.Liam Mars (talk) 12:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Lalalala we can't hear you. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC) : He isn't from Earth 3. The Anti-Monitor has been going to worlds that Darkseid has visited in an effort to find him. The Anti-Monitor is traditionally from the Antimatter Universe; he is referred to as the "Anti-God" in Divergence and Justice League #40, as opposed to Darkseid being called the "Dark God". TheD3xus (talk) 17:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm on the "it's the original anti-monitor" bandwagon, I think. We definitely need to have a much larger discussion about him, metron, and the new gods in general, (admins will probably discuss it amongst ourselves first, because we like to present a united front), but that's my take on it. - Rab Townsend (talk) 03:02, July 1, 2015 (UTC) New Profile Pic I propose we replace his current profile pic with this one: https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anti-Monitor_Prime_Earth_003.jpg The art is more detailed and is how we will be seeing him from now on. Any thoughts?--RIkudo (talk) 19:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :I would rather have a more portrait oriented image, and one from a better angle. Surely that exists? I do want to drop the one with the text on it, though. - Rab Townsend (talk) 03:03, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I got this one, https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Anti-Monitor_(Prime_Earth)_002.jpg will it do?--RIkudo (talk) 21:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, that'll do. - Rab Townsend (talk) 21:48, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Merge Shouldn't this be merged with Anti-Monitor article? --SuperFan95 (talk) 05:20, July 18, 2018 (UTC) I seriously think that we should create a new page for the Post-Metal/Rebirth Mobius or at very least edit the curent page of Mobius (Sixth Dimension). In Justice League vol 4 #22 it was mentionned that Perpetua's childrens died and re-formed in many ways. So, the Post-Flashpoint Anti-Monitor we saw in Darkseid War was one of Anti-Monitor reincarnations. We know that COIE still happened in the Justice League run. And maybe update the current picture with the one from JL v4 #32 where the Anti-Monitor oppose Perpetua. Elizio33 (talk) 05:11, October 12, 2019 (UTC) shouldn't we add a more recent picture of Mobius? Like the image of him attacking Hawkgirl in his COIE armor. Elizio33 (talk) 02:53, November 25, 2019 (UTC)